This invention relates to darts and in particular to a new and improved dart which substantially reduces the likelihood of bouncing of the dart on impact with a target or an obstruction.
In a dart game, the dart is shot or thrown to a target marked on a dart board. Typically the scoring areas are outlined by a wire grid on the face of the target. When a dart point strikes a wire, the dart is deflected and often does not stick in the target, that is, the dart bounces back and lands on the floor. When this occurs, the dart player scores no points and the darts often are damaged or the point is dulled by hitting the floor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dart which substantially solves the bounce problem. In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide a dart wherein the point moves with respect to the body, with the body providing a hammering action on the point when the point impacts the target or an obstruction, so as to drive the dart point forward into the target. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a dart wherein the interengagement between the point and body is uniform and symmetrical and provides for movement of the point head from a first extended position to a second hammering position without affecting the balance or accuracy of the dart. An additional object is to provide such a dart construction which is rugged and durable and have a life corresponding to that of the ordinary dart.